Lost ones
by Oohprettystars
Summary: after finally waking up from a deep sleep in an old ash tree Kagome higurashi finds someone she thought she would never see again. Someone who she had thought to have lost, not her sister, but her sister's lover, someone she loved behind her sisters back. But that's not the only problem everyone she knows thinks she killed her own sister.
1. Chapter 1

Summary (full): after finally waking up from a deep sleep in an old ash tree Kagome Higurashi finds someone she thought she would never see again. Someone who she had thought to have lost, not her sister, but her sister's lover, someone who she had loved behind her sisters back... Inuyasha Takahashi, but do to an unfortunate accusation, Kagome doubts romance is going to bloom any time soon, but she has a feeling hate is about to surface...

She follows Inuyasha and finds Youkai Academy, a boarding school for demons, there she finds her old friends, but will she be able to befriend them once again _and _fight all different demons trying to kill her, oh and then there's all the harrassing boys who just can't keep their hands off her, oh man...

* * *

_**Creeaakk...**_

In the middle of a forest of various tree's, a large ash tree stands tall but it slowly rots to the ground in chunks of moss covered bark. The moon in the dark starry night sky shines down on it as if it were a giant lamp.

_**Crreeeeaakkk...**_

More chunks start to fall at the base of the huge tree and a cream coloured hand pokes out through a hole and soon a whole body falls through the thin wall of dying wood revealing a hollow tomb.

A low moan comes from the small frame and then a loud growl soon follows.

"GOD DAMN TREE THAT HURT!" A female voice screamed into the blanket of bog she laid face down in. The dark creamy figure got up and grabbed a piece of bark then whipped it hard against its ruff exterior.

She dusted off her hands and shivered from a gust of the cool autumn air against her rosy cheeks.

She had on an outfit similar to a maids outfit that consisted of a black dress that had a layered skirt with ruffles that went down to about mid thy, and for the top part it had a tight button up blouse (-ish) assortment that went up to her throat and ruffled, and tight long sleeves that also ruffled in the end. She wore black socks that went up past her knees and dark shoes.

She flipped her long ebony hair and started walking forwards, even though she had no idea where she was going...

~_END OF CHAPTER ONE~_

Im gunna make the chaps for this story short cuz I still need to update the ice queen... ugh highskool is hell, my free time is in the toilet...

**Review please -bats eyelashes and smiles-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha whatsoever blah blah blah—lets just get on with the chapter…

It has been almost a day since the ebony haired girl had fallen out of a large ash tree and started traveling. She stretched her arms above her head and stifled a yawn.

"Ugh, how far out was I trapped out here! There's gotta be _someone_ around within a mile!" She wined with a childish pout.

A low groan was about to escape her full lips but a sound stopped her. Her eyes scanned the area for someone, but the only sign of life she found was a dear staring at her with it's large, black orbs.

The girl smirked and licked her lips before getting down into a crouch.

"Your mine…" She whispered.

The deer started to back away but Kagome quickly leaped at it and snapped its neck. Then she opened her mouth and sank her fangs into the ruff fur.

Once she was finished she wiped her mouth and opened her eyes to reveal glowing red eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was staring at.

"Inuyasha?"

~End of chapter two~

Another chap done! I like these quick ones! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: u already know wat Im gunna say.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" The girl's eyes sparkled along with her smile.

"Kagome…" The girl, now identified as Kagome was shocked and slightly scared from the malice that dripped from Inuyasha's voice, but she quickly ignored it.

"It is you! I'm so glad your alive! Where's Kikyo?"

"Oh, as if you didn't know!" He yelled with tears stinging his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered.

"Don't pretend your innocent! You know what you did!"

Anger boiled up in Kagome and her face started to heat up.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you talking about! What did I do to make you so mad at me! Because I don't remember doing _anything_! I have been trapped in a goddamn tree for a fucking century because some stupid bastard wanted me gone for some screwed up reason that I still don't know! If your going to yell at me, fine then, go ahead, but you have no clue what I've been through!" She roared.

"Ya well at least you never got to watch your first love die right in your arms!" Inuyasha screamed back at her.

Kagome's whole body went cold.

"Kikyo's dead…" She dropped onto her knee's and tears fell from her once again ice blue eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed and started to clap his hands.

"Good job Kagome, your are putting on quite an act. Well done, _well done_!" He seethed between clenched teeth.

"When? How? Where?" Kagome blurted out looking up at him with a serious face that was as pale as snow and stained with tears.

"DO YOU HAVE AMNESIA OR WERE YOU JUST DROPPED AND BEATEN AS AN INFANT?" Inuyasha Screamed at her. Kagome winced at how harsh she was being.

"Just answer the bloody question…" She whispered with an ice cold voice.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

"A century from today, around midnight, you stabbed her with a stake. In your very own dorm room."

"No… That's not true! I was trapped in a damn ash tree at midnight almost 24 hours away from here! I COULDN'T HAVE KILLED MY OWN SISTER!"

~End of chapter three~

And that's it for the third chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and double update! ;D I feel accomplished!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Let's just leave it at that because u already know what imam gunna say.**

"No… That's not true! I was trapped in a damn ash tree at midnight almost 24 hours away from here! I COULDN'T HAVE KILLED MY OWN SISTER!" Kagome yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying? You're always up to trouble these days!" Inuyasha argued.

"Yes, that may be but I'm not cold hearted enough to kill Kikyo! I loved her just as much as you did!" Though she admits it did hurt saying it, it was the truth.

"Ya I lie all the time but this should be an exception! You know that! You need to trust me!"

Inuyasha scoffed at her and started leaving.

"Sorry, I don't trust murderers!" He exclaimed. Kagome got fed up of his attitude and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka Inuyasha! BAKA! BAKA! BAKKA!" Kagome screamed out like a child throwing a tantrum.

Inuyasha glared, but not at Kagome, though it was meant for her. He ran off just as the morning hit the night sky.

Tears streaked Kagome's porcelain skin once again as she sobbed loudly and collapsed onto her knees. Her fists were balled up as she wiped off her tears.

"Baka..." She whispered. She opened her icy orbs and started sniffing around looking for Inuyasha's scent. When she found it she wiped off her damp cheeks and narrowed her eyes, her hands remained in tight fists as she got up and followed it.

Though what she found at the end of his scent trail surprised her.

"Shikon Acadamy?" She read out loud from the iron gates that were attached to a giant iron fence that surrounded the massive boarding school.

The sun was high up in the sky by the time she actually reached the school because of the long dirt trail she had to take.

"Hey you!" She heard from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy with short brown hair.

"You must be new here, I'm Hojo!" He introduced. When he put his hand out Kagome fought the urge to spit on it and yell, "you expect me to touch that disgusting limb of yours! Who's what it's touched!" So she just settled for glaring at it, then him, then just walking away.

"Hey wait!"

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I just wanted to ask if you needed help finding the office or something!" He said putting his hands up in defense.

Kagome thought about then realize she really did have absolutely no clue where she was going...

"Hmph! Fine! Show me the way hobo!"

"Erm, It's Hojo..."

"WHATEVER!"

**Another chapter done**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer…. U already know it.**

" Higurashi Kagome? A new girl? It's the middle of the semester who would enroll at this time of the year?"

Inuyasha froze at his locker to listen into the conversation between two students he didn't really care enough to know about.

"It's true! But luckily for us, she 's hot!" One guy said, winking to his friends and smirking.

"How would you know? Have you seen her already?" another guy asked.

"Well, uh, no, but—"

"How do you know she's not an ugly little wench?"

"Well how do you know she isn't?"

"Guys! We'll just have to find out ourselves—Hey it's Sango!"

A brunette with brown eyes walked up to Inuyasha with a dark face ignoring the guys waving at her.

"Did you hear?" She asked. He nodded in response and slammed his locker shut.

"Ya I did, she must have followed me…"

"What do you mean _she must have followed me_? You knew she was back?" Sango glared at Inuyasha.

"Not until last night, we talked for a bit and _discussed _some things…" He trailed off and Sango started to growl but was interrupted by a loud red head and a small ebony haired girl.

"The nerve!" The red head yelled.

"I know right!"

"Okay, I'm just gunna guess and say that you guys heard the news?"

"Yes, and hearing the news made me trip and lose in my race against fucking YURA! I never lose!" The red head sreamed.

"And I ruined my painting in art!" The small girl pouted and showed everyone a panting of Van Gogh's starry Night with a large straight line through the middle.

Sango growled again.

"Where is she? When I find her I swear…" She trailed off thinking of all the things she could do to Kagome.

"Right now it doesn't matter, we'll look after school, kay? Meet me at the sacred tree. See you guys!" Inuyasha waved his friends good bye and went to his English class. But what he saw when he got there really peeved him off.

Kagome sat on a desk with a bored expression, wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt with three buttons undone at the top, a green and white blazer that hugged her every curve with a big red bow, a green mini skirt that stopped mid thy, and she wore black knee high socks and had a black choker with a silver cross on her neck just like Inuyasha did (A/N Its just like vampire knights uniform, ya just gotta sub in some things…). She was surrounded by almst everyguy—ok, she _was _surrounded by every guy in the class, which had seemed to make all the girls jealous because some of their boyfriends were in Kagome's little group.

"Kagome!" Iunyasha yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Inuyasha.**

"Kagome!" Kagtome whipped her head around to face a certain black haired boy. She smirked at him and got off the desk and walked over to him.

"Hey there Inuyasha," She said crossing her arms right in front of him.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome smirked again.

"What are you talking about, i'm going to school here now," She answered in a calm voice before frowning and looking away.

"Do you not want me here..." she whispered and made tears start to from in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! You made Kagome cry!"

"Why are you being such a jerk!"

"Don't cry Kagome!"

A pulse popped on Inuyasha's forehead from the other guys in the classs and he grabbed Kagome's arm and left the room.

"You!" Kagome heard once the stepped through the exit. She turned her head around and was slightly shocked, but relieved at what she saw.

"Sango?" She yelled rushing out of Inuyasha's grip to hug her friend- sorry, make that _friends_.

"Ayame? RIN?" She smiled then fronwed at the girls glares towards her.

"What's wrong?' She asked.

"What do you think!" Ayame screamed at her fiercly.

Kagome literally shrunk in her spot. She felt so small from the glares, there were so many...

"Please... I didn't do it..." Kagome whispered.

"Sure ya didn't," Rin said.

"So you believe me?" Kagome's whole face lit up.

"Of course not! It's called sarcasm baka!" She roared. Kagome felt like she was getting smaller and smaller from all the venom being spit out at her lately, it wasn't like her to feel small, it's something that wasn't very common to her. She didn't like the feeling, it made her feel weak, and not... _free_... In the past she was a trouble maker, she was cold and had a heart made out of ice, and a she was a good actor( still is), but yet she was still loved by everyone, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Rin... everyone... They trusted her, but why can't they now?

Kagome's hands balled up and she started shaking. Her head faced the ground and tears started to fall out of her eyes, they trailed down her cheeks and fell at her chin.

"I didn't kill Kikyo... I didn't- I couldn't, I loved her too much... She was my own SISTER for crying out loud! She was so much stronger than me, theres no way I'd be able to do it, I'm not capable of it, of murdering a vampire of such a high class... You guys use to trust me... Why aren't you now?" Everyone was speechless and just stared at her.

Sango stared at her with tears forming in her chocolate orbs.

"But... But, Inuyasha said he saw you kill her with a stake... Unless, you... were impersonated...?"

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled out. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"I saw her! _HER_!" More tears formed in Kagome wide eyes.

_Inuyasha..._ She thought looking away with a shadow casting over her eyes.

"Inuyasha how can you be so sure! Shapeshifters may have been quite rare back then but more of them are showing up! It could have been a shapeshifter that killed Kagome!" Sango argued.

"A shapeshifter..." Kagome whispered looking up at her brunnete friend.

"That's it...! And the person who trapped me could have been in alliance with the shapeshifter!"

"What? Trapped? What are you talking about." Rin asked with a confused look.

"On the day I supposedly killed Kikyo I was sealed into a large ash tree in the middle of the forest near here- well the tree isn't really _near _here, it's almost a day away from _here_. It was around midnight too! The time Kikyo supposedly was killed. Or at least that was what I heard from Inuyasha..."

The girls were lost in thought.

"Then it couldn't have been you..." Rin whispered.

"But what I don't know is why would someone want to kill Kikyo?" Sango questioned.

"Mhm..." Ayame and Rin said in unison.

**There ya go! This is a christmas present from me! ;D Merry christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meh, I'm feelin generous :)**

**Disclaimer. Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

"Was there anyone that had a grudge on Kikyo?" Rin asked as everyone sat down by the sacred tree.

"For the last time! Kagome did it! There's no way it could have been a shapeshifter!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome was really getting fed up at Inuyasha, she stood up in front of him with a red face and screamed her heart out.

"Why the hell are you so against me not doing it! Why can't you just trust I didn't do it! Do you really hate me that much! And what the fuck did I ever do to you! What did I do to get this! What the hell Inuyasha!" She _began_.

"Who knows! Maybe your just framing me! Maybe you secretly killed her and your just framing me! Maybe there was no shapeshifter after all! Maybe it's all just a hoax to cover up something you did! What makes you so sure we can trust _you_! You were the only person who _apparently _saw everything anyways! Do you even have any damn proof? Huh? HUH?" She roared.

Evevryone was stunned by her outburst, well everyone except for Inuyasha himself, but he was to anguished to even speak.

"You think I would kill my—"

"She's right…" Ayame interrupted Inuyasha.

"You were the only one who _supposedly _saw Kikyo get killed, and you have no proof Kagome did it, you're a lone witness, why should we trust you?" She asked with a glare.

"Ya, this whole time you've been blaming Kagome, you could just be framing her!" yelled Rin who also sent a glare his way along with Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha growled.

"This is your plan! Isn't it! To turn anyone everyone against me!" He screamed at Kagome.

"Well look who's fucking talking!" She screamed back.

"You've been turning everyone against me from the start!"

Inuaysha was about to say something back but a dangerous feeling stopped him, his whole body froze just like everyone else's.

"W-what the hell?" Ayame yelled as she felt a chill go down her spine.

"This aura…" Sango whispered.

"Ah! Why is- is it s-so cold?" Kagome screamed covering her arms.

The wind had picked up and the autumn temperature dropped until it had reached winter's condition. The ground slowly became a white blanket of snow and the pink cherry blossoms quickly fell from their branches, and the trees were like bare twigs.

A girl with short purple hair and blue, purple eyes walked towards the group sucking on a lollipop.

"Inuyasha… I heard some rumours that you were hanging out with a pretty new girl," She said with a playful expression that quickly turned harsh.

"Did you forget about me? Your girlfriend?" She exclaimed. The wind started to get stronger and the climate became more colder.

Kagome's aura became fiery and she looked at Inuyasha with a blank face.

"Girlfriend?" She said.

Inuyasha laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head before looking at the snowgirl with a serious face.

"Mizore I thought I told you we were done? Your too… cold for me (excuse the pun…), literally… " He explained in a calm voice.

"NO!" Mizore screamed with blazing cold eyes. Her hands turned into ice and a harsh snow storm started and it was impossible to see anything right in front of you.

Kagome covered her face with her arms.

"AH! Inuyasha freaking do something! Otherwise_ I_ will!" she yelled.

"I… Can't!" Was her only muffled reply.

"If you won't be mine willingly I'll just freeze you so you will be ONLY mine FOREVER!" Mizore roared giving a booming chuckle that made the storm even worse.

Kagome screamed and the Rosario attached to her choker lit the whole school yard up with a blinding red light. When the light disappeared Kagome sat hunched up in a ball on the ground and all the snow was gone.

"I told you to do something…" A cold voice said coming from Kagome. She lifted up her head and Mizore gasped.

"N-no… A… V-VAMPIRE?" She screamed with a look of horror.

**Done XD**

**feedback is still greatly appreciated ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

Kagome smirked and whipped her long silver hair off her shoulder with her hand. Her blood red eyes shined with amusement but were still deep, deadly and cold. She looked over to Inuyasha who just stared at her with an emotion she just couldn't put a finger on, even Sango, Ayame, and Rin were the same. Then she looked over to Mizore who was slowly backing up in fear from her. Kagome just laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"You," She started pointing a slim finger at her.

"Leave me and my friends alone." Kagome sneered before running up to Mizore and grabbing her by her neck roughly. Kagome gave her a cold glare with her crimson orbs and threw her hard in the air and jumped up also, she spun around in the air once and whipped her foot into Mizore's stomach sending her far off into the sunset until a twinkle appeared and she was gone.

Kagome gracefully landed on ground and her rosario immediately glowed red again turning her back into her ebony haired and blue eyed self and leaving her exhausted. She wobbled a bit before finally giving out and passing out.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, running and catching her friend just in time before she had hit the ground. Ayame and Rin joined her and stared at Kagome's peaceful expression.

Inuyasha looked at them and growled, then he started to walk towards them but Rin quickly pulled out a orange wand with white poka dots and a yellow heart at the top with cute white wings.

"Don't get any closer! Stay away from Kagome!"She yelled. Inuyasha stared at her stunned.

"How the hell did I become the bad guy?" He exclaimed, his hands had balled up and his glare was making holes in Rins eyes.

"Hey! Don't look at us! You're the one who started all the criticizing!" Ayame argued walking up to Rin and standing beside her.

"So ya know what! You can just shut the hell up and leave us alone!" Inuyasha growled again and looked at Kagome's unconscious form.

"You happy? You have successfully turned everyone against me! I hope you happy!" He screamed out before stomping away.

The girls, excluding Kagome, just glared at Inuyasha and he left leaving a trail of malice and hate. They were too busy paying attention to him that they missed the single tear that trailed down Kagome pale cheek.

_No… I'm not…_

**I don't know what's with me, I just really like updating this story, but hey, it's my most popular one so why not! ;D**

**Ja ne Lost Ones fans for now and don't forget!**

**I still, and always will, appreciate your feedback! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer. Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

~Kagome POV~

So, here I was, sitting at lunch with my best friends who I had finally managed to get to trust me again, the only downside was the price I had to pay though…

_Inuyasha… _I thought.

He thinks I did it on purpose and now he probably—or he does—hate me. It hurts, a lot. I didn't want it to turn out this way, I wanted him to trust me again too… Maybe he did do it, but why would he kill Kikyo? I thought he loved her… He couldn't have done it, COULDN'T! But what if they got into a fight before? Or something like that. What happened that night?

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome, this is for you," a girl with short dark hair said, giving me a folded up piece of paper._

"_Huh? Oh, thanks… " I said with a cold face, taking the note from her and continuing walking down the dark corridor, the only light provided were from the candles that were hung up on the wall, but even they didn't give enough luminance. But hey, as long as I can walk without tripping or running into someone I'm good._

_I opened the note and immediately recognized Inuyasha's handwriting._

"_Kagome, meet at the big ash tree—you know the one—at midnight tonight I have something important to tell you. Don't be late._

_-Inuyasha "_

Something important? _I thought._

Hm… wonder what it is…

_By the time I had arrived at the large tree it was five minutes til midnight._

I'm early…

_At two minutes til midnight I finally heard a movement that sounded like feet shuffled through the long, un-cut grass._

"_Inuyasha? Is that you?" I said staring in the direction of the noise. When I didn't get a reply back I started to get an un- easy feeling, especially when an un- familiar scent hit my nose._

"_What in bloody he—"Before I could finish my sentence something hard had hit me right in the back of my head rendering me partly unconscious. Everything was dark but my hearing was still pretty sharp._

"_Is she knocked out?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say._

"_Ya, I'm pretty sure," another unfamiliar voice said._

What's going on? _I yelled in my thoughts._

"_Good, now help me out here."_

What? Help with what? Oh god someone help meee! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE THE HHEELLL UP! DAMN YOU BITCH! _I cursed at my body for not listening to my orders. I felt myself leaning against something hard and my heart started to race like a cheetah running a one- hundred metre dash. But, what really made me start to panic was the fact that I was… going through, or __**sinking**__into the hard thing—which I'm gonna take a wild guess and say in the giant ash tree—__**Li-te-ra-lly! **__It was as if I was being absorbed into the tree, infact, I'm pretty sure I was._

JESUS HOLY, MOTHER FUCKING, RHINOCEROUS, SCREWING A RETARTED DONKEY **SIDEWAYS**, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEE?

_When I no longer felt the gentle breeze of the wind I was pretty sure I was fully absorbed, which, by the way convinced me that I was scared so shitless that I'm pretty sure that even if the bogey man were to save me right now, I would kiss him. Ya, that's how scared I am._

"_Just put the seal on and were done." One of the mysterious voices said._

FUCK. THE. WHAT. THEY'RE GONNA FUCKING SEAL ME IN THIS TREE! YOU BITCHES! WHEN—IF—I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR GONNA BE THE FIRST THING I HUNT DOWN! _I declared. I felt a cold feeling surpass me and before I knew it I was out cold in a deep sleep, and who knew when I was going to wake up…_

_**End of flashback**_

"Kaggoommee? Earth to Kagome!" I snapped out of my little flashback of the past and saw three eye's staring intently at me. I gave them a serious face.

"I think I know how to find the people who killed Kikyo."

**Dum, dum, DDDUUUMMMM! Will they find them? Will inuyasha trust Kagome ever again? And will I ever find out were the DAMN FREEZIES ARE? **

**WHO KNOWS? ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer: Inuyasha. Rosario vampire.**

~Normal POV~

"What do you mean you might know how to find the people that killed Kikyo?" Sango asked with a confused face. Rin and Ayame nodded in agreement, curious of what Kagome had come up with.

"Well, I just thought of the night that I was absorbed into a dumb tree, there were two people who did it and I still remember their scents and voices! So the plan is that we find the people and get them to tell us why they did it and why they killed Kikyo!" She thought out intelligently.

Ayame, Sango and Rin looked at Kagome with an amazed look before they jumped at her from their seats and hugged her.

"Kagome you're a genious!" Rin screamed out with a big toothy grin.

"That's our smarty! Always thinking!" Ayame said as she rubbed her cheek against Kagome's.

Kagome laughed and got up from her seat. Her friends let go of her and gave her questioning looks.

"What? I have no patience at all, I gotta find the guys who did all this, so I'm just gunna walk around for a bit til I find something," she stated plainly.

"Oh, alrighty then, see you around!" Sango said giving Kagome a smile. Kagome nodded and exited the cafeteria with a serious face and clenched fists. Her eyes searched every face she passed and her nose inhaled every scent she came across with a un happy turn out. She had walked all over the school with people giving her weird looks every now and then, but most of the time people just stared at her in amazement for her beauty and grace. She just ignored them and continued her business. She went outside walking through large double doors and a certain scent caught her attention.

"That's it… Wet bark and pine (the smell of spring in the park :P)," She whispered. She followed the scent and ended up walking into the wood right beside the school. Though the trees sort of threw her off she still managed to track it.

The scent kept getting stronger fast and Kagome started to panic a bit. The scent picked up its pace and it seemed that it was running towards her. She stopped in her spot and didn't react until she felt someone coming up from behind her. She quickly moved to the side and became face to face with a tanned guy with long brown hair and stunning electric blue eyes. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized who he was.

"Kouga?"

**I always seem to leave things off after a quote. Weird ne? Oh well, so here ya go, another chapter! Now that I'm done I have to do some chores sadly… Well ja ne! laundry calls!**

**DON'T FORGET SOME FEEDBACK! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

**WARNING: Chapter swears alot :P**

"That's it… Wet bark and pine (the smell of spring in the park :P)," she whispered. She followed the scent and ended up walking into the wood right beside the school. Though the trees sort of threw her off she still managed to track it.

The scent kept getting stronger fast and Kagome started to panic a bit. The scent picked up its pace and it seemed that it was running towards her. She stopped in her spot and didn't react until she felt someone coming up from behind her. She quickly moved to the side and became face to face with a tanned guy with long brown hair and stunning electric blue eyes. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized who he was.

"Kouga?" She whispered.

Kouga smirked at Kagome and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice to see you again too Kags." she glared at him and could feel her body start to heat up from anger.

"Well you know I'd like to stay and chat but I've got some business to attend to so I'm gunna make this nice and quick…"

"Fuck you!" Kagome spat at him. Kouga smirked at her again, grabbed both of her arms roughly and slammed her body against a tree.

"Hm, maybe we'll just seal you again, and this time, maybe we'll put you to sleep for five more centuries… Bankotsu…"

~KAGOME POV~

Shit, I can't believe this… Kouga and Bankotsu both helped kill Kikyo. What the hell did we ever do to them? The bastards are idiots for thinking I'm not gunna do anything about this!

All my thoughts ceased when I saw a male figure come out from the trees. Bankotsu.

"Hey there Kaggy? Miss me?" He asked, he walked up to Kouga and I and brought his face close to mine. I spat on him and glared ice daggers.

Bankotsu slapped me and I cringed from the pain I felt, I could feel the disgusting taste of metal on my tongue and the side of my face felt numb.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed.

"Weaken the barrier so we can get rid of this slut," Kouga ordered.

Dammit, this is not happening again, I can't even transform either, DAMMIT! It was the same as last time, Bankotsu, using his spell caster mumbo jumbo, had a barrier, but they had to weaken it like they are now so that they can perform the spell that seals me into another fuckin tree! Ooh I swear I would sending they're asses up to the moon right now if I could!

Oh no… CRAP I'M ALREADY SINKING! Crap! Crap! Crap! I really need to pay attention more! Iya!

"No! Not again!" The guys let out a booming laugh.

"Ha! Don't even bother calling for help! No one can hear you, this barrier is soundproof!" Kouga said.

Did I ever mention that I hate spell casters? (Except for Rin that is) Though Kouga is a vampire, I still hate him too.

I growled and tried to wriggle myself free but the guys just laughed harder. Kouga had let go and had backed up from me so that he could enjoy the show even better… Bastard.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! **F-u-ck. Y-ou. **Go to hell and stay there you bastards! I hope you all die a horrible death! I hope you get stabbed a trillion times then eaten and thrown up, then fucking eatin AGAIN you fucking pieces of **SHIT**! Someone help me!"

"My, my Kagome those are some colourful words for a little girl like you!" Kouga said with an idiotic grin.

" Ya, lets makes sure you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut ne?" Bankotsu said, with a snap of his fingers duct tape had appeared on my face making sure I couldn't talk.

"Shmhpgh! Fpharghy! Mhp—"

"KAGOME!" I heard my name looked to my side to see a knight in shining armour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

"My, my Kagome those are some colourful words for a little girl like you!" Kouga said with an idiotic grin.

" Ya, lets makes sure you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut ne?" Bankotsu said, with a snap of his fingers duct tape had appeared on my face making sure I couldn't talk.

"Shmhpgh! Fpharghy! Mhp—"

"KAGOME!" I heard my name looked to my side to see a knight in shining armour. He stood there with his silver hair glistening in the sunlight that shined through the holes in the trees. He gold eyes like ambers held a fire that I had never seen before. They held an emotion that I didn't understand. Anger, regret, confusion, sadness. Yep, it was all there.

"Inuyasha…?" I whispered with wide eyes. How did he find me? Maybe he followed my scent of fear, but with this barrier how is that possible, unless… could it be that Rin had taken down the barrier somehow? Wow, note to self: thank Rin for saving life—er, well, bah you know what I mean!

I saw Bankotsu and Kouga cease their laughing to glare at Inuyasha. But then I saw Kouga smirk and cross his arms. Bastard… What's he got up his sleeve?

"Oi, Inuyasha, why are you even gunna bother saving this bitch, don't you know she killed Kikyo?" He asked smugly. Man did I wanna punch that ass in the face right now… but if only half of my body wasn't trapped in this DAMNED TREE! C'mon Inuyasha! Get me out of here already! Don't believe these idiots!

Wait.

Why am I not telling him this OUTLOUD? Kagome you baka!

"Inuyasha! Don't listen to these idiots! They're the allies of _NARAKU!_" WHAT DID I JUST SAY? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

**Wait.**

Brain processing data…

OMG HE KILLED KIKYO! That's it! That's it! That's IT! It all makes sense now! He haS the same black hair as me—but his is longer and greasier (he could've bathed though! For once…)—and he could've dressed to look like me to! And he never did like Kikyo because she has killed his brother. And if you haven't figured it out yet Onigumo (Naraku's brother) was a human just like Naraku himself. You see, we' re vampires, ya that's obvious, and yes, we do get thirsty for blood, which is exactly what happened in this situation—She drank him dry and he, well, died. If you put it in a simple way. Not that there's a complicated thing about this though! So as a conclusion, Inuyasha probably didn't see who it was _exactly, _dumbass just acted without thinking! ...Screw you Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed out while trying to pull myself free.

"When you saw me _supposedly _kill Kikyo, did you see my _face?_" I asked with a look that said _please Inuyasha, think!_

I saw him look at me with his lips parted slightly. He was thinking. What? You want me to make a description of what he looks like? He looks like he's taking a shit. Doesn't everyone when they're in deep thought? Ya I know they don't, I'm just playing with you (:P). He looks hot, like usual.

I came back to reality finally when Inuyasha had looked away with a distant expression.

"No, I didn't..." He mumbled with eyes that looked apologetic, guilty, but confused, all blended together, and baked into one cake.

I smirked and everything went red.

"So," I started, opening my eyes to reveal red orbs.

"Seems we got a problem…" Using my strength I tore my body out of the tree and dusted off tiny bits of bark and wood that clung to my uniform. I put my hands on my hips and stared at the 2 troublemakers who seemed to be dumbfounded.

Guess what boys? I'm free, I got my powers back, and your asses are about to be shit whooped…

**Well there u go, now I got to go to bed, got exams 2moro… Wish me luck! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

I smirked and everything went red.

"So," I started, opening my eyes to reveal red orbs.

"Seems we got a problem…" Using my strength I tore my body out of the tree and dusted off tiny bits of bark and wood that clung to my uniform. I put my hands on my hips and stared at the 2 troublemakers who seemed to be dumbfounded.

Guess what boys? I'm free, I got my powers back, and your asses are about to be shit whooped…

I looked over in Inuyasha's direction and saw that he was no longer there. A vein popped on my forehead. That little bastard ran away on me… Ughhh! He really pisses me off sometimes!

"Inuyasha?" I exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, seems Inuyasha didn't wanna hang around you anymore because your such an eyesore!" Bakotsu taunted. Another vein popped on my jaw and clenched fist and my eye brow twitched.

"Will you shut the hell up!" I yelled as I gave him an uppercut that sent him flying into the sky. Next time I wanna use a bat… they hurt a lot more…

I was caught off guard when Kouga had his hand tightly gripped around my neck and my feet were dangling in the air. He smired at me and I tried to hide my devious grin my pretending to be in pain.

"You can't beat me you week little silver clanned hag." H-HAG? These guys just WANT me to kick their asses! Let's see, at least five more veins popped on my head and this time it was my eye that twitched.

"No one…" I brought my foot back and grabbed his arm with both of my hands.

"CALLS ME A HAG!" I yelled with foam practically coming out of my mouth. With all of the strength I had I kicked Kouga were it hurt him the most. Yep, his baby makers. Kouga's face scrunched up in pain and he screamed like a school girl. I laughed at the tears that came out of his eyes.

"Ja ne you stupid shit clanned asshole!" I hissed as I grabbed hid pony tail and swung him to… ugh somewhere. Hm, Maybe I'll just carry a bat around… Or a club… hmmm—OMFG! I still need to ask him about Naraku! My eyes widened and I jumped for Kouga's flying body.

"I believe… I can… fly…" I heard him singing in a squeaky voice. WTF?

"Kouga!" I shouted as I jumped above him and kicked him straight towards the ground—or in this case the school—hm, maybe I don't need a club or a bat…

**CRASH!**

Well, I'm going to pay for this one…

Kouga crashed through the roof of the school and I saw him lying in the debris inside the school. I hopped through the hole and landed right on Kouga making him wince.

"Oi! Where's Naraku?" I demanded in a rough only reply were tiny gasps. Oops, I'm standing on his junior… He, he… whoops…

"He's…!" He started. I leaned in and beckoned him to continue.

"He's…?"

"DEAD!" Kouga gasped. I glared at him to show him how much I didn't believe that answer.

"Tell me the truth… Or I'll rip you in half starting with in between your scrawny legs, and working my way up." I hissed. His eyes seemed to look panicked and he started to sweat.

"I'm serious! He really is dead! He commit suicide so he could be with his brother or something stupid like that!"

"Wha—"

"It's true!" I heard a female voice scream. I looked up from Kouga and saw Ayame and everyone… Even Inuyasha…

"It was in the news! I remember reading it! He really did commit suicide but we just think It's because of his brother, we just sorta guessed but we don't really care…" I stared at everyone everyone for a moment then got my foot off Kouga's chest to walk over to my friends, but I looked over at him with a threatening glare and said,

"If anyone is lying, you're gonna be the one to get it Shit clanner! Remember what I said! Down… all the way up…" I gave him a dark smirk and walked away from the scene before the principle came.

**Review pleeeez!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

"It's true!" I heard a female voice scream. I looked up from Kouga and saw Ayame and everyone… Even Inuyasha…

"It was in the news! I remember reading it! He really did commit suicide but we just think It's because of his brother, we just sorta guessed but we don't really care…" I stared at everyone everyone for a moment then got my foot off Kouga's chest to walk over to my friends, but I looked over at him with a threatening glare and said,

"If anyone is lying, you're gonna be the one to get it Shit clanner! Remember what I said! Down… all the way up…" I gave him a dark smirk and walked away from the scene before the principle came.

* * *

I don't know what to do anymore. Naraku is dead, so I can't get any revenge, and I'm pretty sure Kouga and Bankotsu won't be pulling off anything anytime soon…

"Oi, Kagome!" I heard a voice call. I looked down from the tree I was laying in and saw girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Fuck my life this better not be one of Inuyasha's obsessive bitches.

The girl pointed at me and had her other hand on her hip while she glared up at me.

"Stay away from Inuyasha you slut!" I sighed.

"Whatever skank." I retorted back.

"Tramp."

"Hooker."

"Prostitute."

"Gasp! I am not!"

"Your right , Prostitutes are in it for money, whereas you do it for _free." _Ooh, burn. Kagome: 1. Bitch on ground: NOTHING. Ahahaha!

"ARGH!" The girl yelled. She was about to jump out at me but luckily someone stopped her. Thank god, I'm really comfy in this tree.

"Get outta here ya floozy!" Rin yelled as she pushed her down. The girl pouted but listened to her and ran away.

"Thanks Rin that girl was bugging me," I said while I moved my hands behind my head and stared at Rin. I Smirked at her.

"Ya know Rinny, you've really grown since I last saw you. What's the age thing for casters again? 10 human years= 1 caster year and once you hit 16 it slows down to 50 human years= 1 year. So your… 17 right?" I heard Rin laugh.

"Ha, ha Ya, usually people always forget how a Casters aging works. But you are a genius so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Rin answered with a giggle. I stifled my own laugh then decided to change the subject.

"Hey who was that pink haired chick?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Oh, that was Moka Akashiya. She's actually really nice and innocent but when she met Inuyasha she turned into a total hussy." I cracked one eye open.

"Hn." Was all I said. Rin sat down at the trunk of the tree and soon enough I heard two female voices join us.

"Kagome! Rin!" Sango yelled as she, Ayame and… Inuyasha ran over to us.

"Run for your lives!" Ayame screamed. Huh?

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

My eyes widened when I saw a mob of girls round the corner my friends just came from. They all called for Inuyasha which immediately gave me the conclusion that these girls were all Inuyasha's fan girls. (A/N have you ever watched pirates of the Caribbean 2? You know the part where you see Jack running round the corner on the island, then you see crazy people with spears running after him and you're like oh crap get on the boat! Ya, imagine that, but in this situation.)

My rosary choker lit up and I switched forms. I jumped down from my spot on the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. I pointed at him and then pointed at the tree.

"Climb as high as you can up that tree so that no one can see you." I instructed. I looked at Sango, Rin, and Ayame next.

"And you guys split in the school so they think Inuyasha is with one of you." They nodded and bolted for it. I looked up and Saw Inuyasha perched high up in the tree.

I smirked at the girls and cracked my knuckles and neck.

"Let's just get this over with…"

**Haven't updated in a while sorry, but today I felt really determined to get a chap done and ya wanna know why? It's my b-day! XD woot go me! Lol so ya got a chocolate heaven cheesecake yuuummmm! **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

My rosary choker lit up and I switched forms. I jumped down from my spot on the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. I pointed at him and then pointed at the tree.

"Climb as high as you can up that tree so that no one can see you." I instructed. I looked at Sango, Rin, and Ayame next.

"And you guys split in the school so they think Inuyasha is with one of you." They nodded and bolted for it. I looked up and Saw Inuyasha perched high up in the tree.

I smirked at the girls and cracked my knuckles and neck.

"Let's just get this over with…"

"Kyaa!" They all squealed as I knocked them out one by one. Jeesh, what bothersome girls.

Once I was finished I looked around and examined my work. The girls lay unconscious around me and I had to consciously step around their limp bodies.

"You can come down now." I informed Inuyasha. He jumped down and had a shocked and sort of amazed look on his face which made me puzzled.

"What?" I asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"You know you're just like one of those angels in battle. Beautiful, graceful, but dangerous and deadly." Beautiful? Graceful? I think that's a compliment but dangerous and deadly? Should I be offended? I pouted and turned away from Inuyasha with my arms crossed.

"Dangerous and deadly?"

"Hey! It's not normal for a small girl like you to beat a whole stampede of fangirls…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What makes you think I did all this? Maybe Rin was hiding somewhere and used her magic to knockout these girls."

"Hm, your right, that's probably what happened…" I really wish there was sarcasm when he said that. Ouch. I glared at Inuyasha and had my hands balled up at my sides.

"Since when did YOU start believing me?" I screamed.

"Kag—"

"No! Screw you Inuyasha! Don't say anything! Your're the one who fucked up this time! You thought I killed my own sister when you didn't even SEE my FUCKING face! Damn you!" At that I ran away with tears spilling down my cheeks. Baka, I hate you so much right now! But why do I still love you?

"Kagome… Then _they _would've come you baka…" Inuyasha looked down at the ground with a guilty face then remembered all of the fan girls on the ground around him.

"Better get outta here before they all wake up…" And with that he ran off.

**Sorry I know this is a really short chap :/ well, happy valentines… For those of you who are actually enjoying it, good for you, and for those who are single and hate this day because it makes you feel lonely and think this shouldn't even be a holiday, I know how you feel **

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"No! Screw you Inuyasha! Don't say anything! Your're the one who fucked up this time! You thought I killed my own sister when you didn't even SEE my FUCKING face! Damn you!" At that I ran away with tears spilling down my cheeks. Baka, I hate you so much right now! But why do I still love you?

I ran into the forest and sat down at the base of a tree.

Inuyasha... why did you blame me...?

* * *

"Kagome… Then _they _would've come you baka…" Inuyasha looked down at the ground with a guilty face then remembered all of the fan girls on the ground around him.

"Better get outta here before they all wake up…" And with that he ran off.

Inuyasha sat in class and thought about one thing: Kagome.

**Inuyasha POV**

I really need to apologize Kagome, and I need to tell her the truth. I sighed and rested my head in one of my hands. What would her reaction be? I thought. Maybe she would understand? No, she wouldn't, she is Kagome after all… Heh, she'd probably yell at me and give me a boring lecture like she always did when I did something wrong. I mean, how else would anyone react if they were to find out that they were apparently a murderer on loose who was eventually thought to be dead so no one would worry about a killer on the loose. _Especially_ If that killer had killed the heir to the silver clan. We are the most powerful clan of all Vampires in the night society. Were basically all like queens, kings, princesses and princes to other vampires. In fact we were. The silver clan has been part of the royal blood line for thousands of centuries so you can understand why it's a big deal when a royal is murdered. To humans, it's like murdering the president. Yep, it's that big of a deal, and I blamed it all on Kagome…

I looked over and saw her working… Wow she must really upset if she's actually listening to the teacher.

*CRASH!*

"Kagome Higurashi you are under arrest!"

Oh. Shit. It's _them._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Rosario Vampire.**

"Kagome Higurashi you are under arrest!"

Oh. Shit. It's _them._

Kagome stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"I didn't even do it!" She argued. Oh, this wasn't going to turn out good…

"You have no proof! But I have a witness!" She said. Oh god. _They, _also known as the demon association, looked at me and glared. Damn, of course they would look at me; I was the one who saw everything.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, please come with us, you too miss Higurashi, and don't worry all of your friends will be joining you as well." I gulped as I was hauled up from my seat by the arm and dragged out along with Kagome.

Damn, I knew this would have happened sooner or later… Damn that Naraku! He just had to go and kill the heir to the vampire's society! What an idiot! He's so lucky I told everyone Kagome was the one responsible and that he killed himself because if the other vampires—loyal to their monarchs—were to find out, he would've been killed ten times over! I wonder what would have happened if I were to never tell anyone that Kagome had fled the country—and possibly world—and that she had been the one to kill Kikyo. It's funny because when I told everyone it was Kagome they all thought she killed her sister out of jealousy, which is absurd right? I mean, how could someone like Kagome ever be jealous of Kikyo? Well, ya there are a few flaws to that question but I always thought that Kagome was fine with herself, but what if it wasn't a feature or personality trait, could it have been something else… Hm, who knows? Those people were crazy.

I looked around me and noticed I had been led into a room with only a chair, a table, and a lamp. Wow this room is like what you see in a badly written good cop, bad cop movie. I was told to sit down by one of the demons from the demon association. I did as told and he left the room. Finally, after what had felt like hours of waiting (2 minutes…) another demon had come in. He had long straight hair that was swept to one side in a messed Justin bieber style, and cold silver eyes. My eyes narrowed. A dragon demon.

"My name is Ryuu." Oh wow, how obvious can you get? (A/N If ya didn't get that Ryuu means dragon.) I stared at him blankly to show how uninterested I was. His eyes narrowed as I crossed my arms and started to get comfy in my chair. He brushed it off and faked a warm smile while putting his hands on the table.

"So… We would like to talk to you about your… friend…" I scoffed.

"She didn't do it." I stated. Ryuu's eye's narrowed at me again. Teenagers, I bet you $50 that's what he's thinking about.

"How can we make sure you're not lying?" He said coolly. I eyed him. If I slip up anything I'm screwed… Inuyasha! Don't say anything stupid!

"How can you not?" WHAT. THE. HELL. DID I JUST TELL MY SELF **NOT **TO DO? Wow, this is not my day, that was probably the dumbest thing anyone could say! Better patch this up soon.

"I was the only one who saw anything, therefore you have no choice but to believe in what I say, because you can't oppose to anything. You have no proof." Ha, Inuyasha's first deadly move: The proof card. Me:1, Ryuu: Go suck something cuz I have this in the bag!

Ryuu gave me a spine shivering smirk.

"It doesn't matter whether we have proof or not, Kagome Higurashi is guilty of murdering Kikyo Higurashi, even if she DIDN'T do it." He said.

What.

**He, he, sorry I haven't updated in a while…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Rosario Vampire.**

"It doesn't matter whether we have proof or not, Kagome Higurashi is guilty of murdering Kikyo Higurashi, even if she DIDN'T do it." He said.

What.

* * *

**Kagome POV**

"Did you do it?"

"No."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Ugh, when were they going to stop? These questions are so boring and when are they going to realize that I DIDN'T DO IT! ARGH!

"Inuyasha Takahashi says he saw a human named Naraku murder Kikyo with a wooden stake."

"Where is this human?"

"He's dead."

"When did he die?" Lucky bastard is lucky he's dead, otherwise he wouldn't have to go through this boring torture…

"After killing Kikyo. Suicide." I sank in my chair and stared at the wall in front of me. Damn, when will all of this end?

"Why did he kill Kikyo?" Can I freaking MURDER this guy? He needs to stop asking questions otherwise I'm pretty sure I'm going to EXPLODE!

"She murdered her brother Onigumo. He really loved his brother and swore to get revenge so he killed her, then he killed himself because he wanted to be with his sibling in hell." There, that outta narrow down some questions. The demons on the other side of the table started to whisper with each other. Let's see something about Kikyo, the murder, and … OH WHOA, LET'S SLOW DOWN HERE. DID I JUST HEAR THE WORD GUILTY WITHOUT THE WORD **NOT **IN THE SAME SENTENCE?

I stood up aggravated with my hands clenched on the table.

"You got some nerve making me guilty without any actual proof!" I hissed through my teeth. The dragon demon named Ryuu stepped out from among the other demons with a disgusting smile plastered to his face.

"Yes, well, you see, we don't care whether you did it or not." WHAT? I glared at Ryuu and clenched my fists harder until my knuckles started to turn white.

"You see, when we found out that it was a human that killed Kikyo Higurashi, the heir to the vampire's society, we decided that you would be the one to blame, even if you didn't do it, and our little pawn really helped us spread the word without us even helping!" Pawn? Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha, Prince of the silver clan, son of the great InuTashio. I'm pretty sure he was the one he said that you had fled the country, but after no reports of you whatsoever for half a century people were convinced that you were dead, but I guess not. So, where were you hiding al this time, and why did you finally decide to come back?" I narrowed my eyes at Ryuu and all the other demons in this small room, and then I inspected my nails so that I wouldn't have to look at them.

"I was sealed into a tree by a vampire named Kouga Ookami of the wolf clan, and a caster named Bankostu Yisuka (A/N Randomness of a last name LOL I don't even know if that's Japanese…), he is part of a group of demons called the bad of seven. On the night of the murder I was sealed for a century in an old oak tree before Kikyo was even killed because Naraku knew that I would know Kikyo was in trouble because we have a like sister bond or whatever you want to call it." I explained. I looked up at the demons in front of me.

"By the way, what's the big deal about a simple human killing my sister?" I asked sitting back down in my chair and crossing my legs. Ryuu smirked.

"Because if word were to get out to the humans that a _simple _mortal were to kill a vampire heir they would try to kill every single one of your species and would probably end up in a war along with other demons." I thought about that and realized that they were right…

"But why me? Why are you making me shame my family name in such a high treason?" I roared out to them in rage.

Ha… I got him… Ryuu's smile faltered a bit.

"Because you're the princess of the strongest vampire clan. No one would underestimate you power to kill your own sibling, and everyone thinks you did it for one reason, and one reason only."

"You speak as if I really did do it." Ryuu's smirk returned and so did my urge to rip his face off and make that cold blood of his spill everywhere around his beaten and battered body. Oh if only I could get my way right now…

"Everyone believes that you killed Kikyo out of jealousy for something she had, and something you didn't." I scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Inuyasha's heart."

**Ha! Double update to make up for my being away for so long… ness… Well, JA! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Rosario Vampire**

"Everyone believes that you killed Kikyo out of jealousy for something she had, and something you didn't." I scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Inuyasha's heart."

Normal POV

Kagome slightly stiffened but she refused to let it show through her emotions. She played a smirk on her face with her eyes narrowed at Ryuu.

"Ha, ha, ha!" She laughed hauntingly. "Is that what you think?" She continued. She laughed again in a more insanely way and crossed her arms and legs. "Go on; tell me what else you and everyone else think!" She challenged, her smirk going sinister.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes at Kagome. _She didn't even flinch when I said that… Hm, looks like it's gonna take more for this little girl to break down… _He thought. _Dammit, if she's this good of an actor she will be able to convince people that she wasn't in love with that other stupid vampire! And if that happens people will start thinking the Vampire's Society is some organization that only relies on lies! Though it may be true but we do it for the community!_

Kagome sat in her seat glaring Ryuu who seemed to be deep in thought. She rolled her eyes at him and stood up to kick him in the head.

"OI! EARTH TO MISTA DEEP IN THOUGHT! COME BACK TO REALITY BEFORE I GO INSANE AND HAVE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO FUCKING LIE TO EVERYONE AND TELL THEM THAT I KILLED MY SISTER WHEN I DIDN'T AND IT WAS RREALLY A STUPID HUMAN WHO WAS THRISTY FOR REVENGE AND WANTED KIKYO'S BLOOD SO HE STABBED HER WITH A STAKE! BY THE WAY, DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT STAKES ARE HOLY OBJECTS AND A VAMPIRE—LIKE **MEE**—CANNOT TOUCH IT OTHERWISE WE WILL GET BURNED BECAUSE THE HOLINESS IS LIKE ACID TO OUR SKIN!" Kagome screamed into Ryuu's ear, who was currently on the ground from Kagome's kick.

Ryuu shook his head and stuck a finger in each of his ears. "Okay OWW!" He yelled back at Kagome who just sent him a deadly glare that seemed to burn holes in his head.

"Ryuu we've got a problem!" One of the vampire society people said. He had a worried and scared look on his face and Kagome thought he was gonna piss himself any second. She gave him a weird look.

"What?" Ryuu roared, getting up from the ground. The guy backed up slightly and started to shake. He snapped his fingers and the whole room disappeared and Kagome noticed that she was in one giant room. She saw Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha sitting in chairs facing her. Kagome smiled when she saw all the smirks on their faces intended for Ryuu. He glared at them and faced the guy. "What's the problem?" He questioned. The guy gulped.

"A lot of people seemed to have heard the vamp's outburst, and uh, well, word is spreading like fire…" He explained. Ryuu's eyes slightly widened. "Did I mention the giant mob heading here right now?" the spell caster laughed awkwardly and Ryuu looked like he could rip anyone's head off at any time.

**Wahhh! GOMEN! I seemed to have been unable to get on my fanfiction account which was really weird and I almost destroyed my net book… So sorry for the lateness! Ya my bad… and plus I had a little bit of writers block so sorry again, anyways how'd ya like the chapter? Almost done, but can someone kind of help me out, I don't know how to get InuXkag together…. Yaa didn't really think this one through… Wahh I need more Inuyasha and Kagome DX !**

**Well see ya! For now…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Rosario Vampire**

"A lot of people seemed to have heard the vamp's outburst, and uh, well, word is spreading like fire…" He explained. Ryuu's eyes slightly widened. "Did I mention the giant mob heading here right now?" The spell caster laughed awkwardly and Ryuu looked like he could rip anyone's head off at any time.

Kagome smirked and brushed off imaginary dust from her uniform. She looked at everyone else in the now revealed mega room and saw that they too had all gotten up from their chairs and had started to head over to her. "Well, ya know, it was nice talking to you peoples and well, I'm just gonna take my leave considering I'm clearly not needed anymore, so um, have fun taking care of your angry mob, and uh, bye!" She said with a bored voice. She walked started to walk out of the room along with her friends but two bulky demons blocked her exit. "Yo, hey, so, you're not going to let me go are you?" She asked crossing her arms. Sango, Ayame and Rin glared at men and Inuyasha and Bankotsu started cracking their knuckles. "Ya, I don`t really think you have a choice," Kagome threatened giving the guys an evil smirk s they started to get fearful looks when they saw her friends starting to approach them with death written in the eyes. But hey, who would blame them, they're sick and tired of all the crap they've been through lately.

"You guys aren't going anywhere…" A voice from behind me whispered. It was weird how it sounded, familiar, but the same in an icy way that sent shivers down your back which is exactly how it made Kagome feel. She stomped her foot on the ground and clenched her fists.

"Aw! Why not?" She whined in a childish way. Kagome turned around and her breath stopped for half a second. "He, he, hey there Ryuu how's it going?" She asked sheepishly as she faced the snout of a giant, she put her hands up and had to hold her breath to prevent suffocating from dragon boy's raunchy breath. Kagome looked over at her friends and saw that Sango, Ayame, and Rin were slightly pale and were backed up against a wall because of Ryuu's body unlike Inuyasha who was growling at the huge demon from behind Kagome. Oh and Bankotsu? Um… he was… somewhere… *cough, cough*

"I refuse to give in!" Ryuu growled. Kagome's eyes started to water and she waved a hand in front of her face while Inuyasha just started coughing and was on his knees clutching his throat.

"Holy peanut butter and jelly!" Kagome choked.

"Two words! Breath. Mint." Inuyasha added in. Ryuu growled again and scooped up Kagome with his mouth.

"OH MY FUCKING GODDDD!" Kagome screamed As Ryuu started to destroy the roof so he could escape. "It's even more horrible in here! OH GOD! $#&%!" Ryuu stopped moving and opened his mouth so Kagome could come tumbling out unconscious.

"Shit woman did you just throw up in my mouth?" Ryuu roared. He clucked his tongue and did the gesture where you look like your about to throw up. "EW! Okay, frick you did! That's so freaking disgusting! Aw, god, kill me right now! Please! END this bad tasting MISERY please SOMEONE!" He cried losing his sanity. He stomped around the building creating crater's and hole on the floor and roof and almost crushing everyone inside the building. Kagome, who was still unconscious was one of those people but thanks to someone who managed to snatch her up before she was squished, she was safe.

"Dammit woman, the things you get us into..." Kagome's savior mumbled as he landed on the roof where it hadn't been destroyed yet. Everyone else joined him and when they looked around something seemed to be missing.

"Hey where's Bankotsu?" One of them asked. Everyone shrugged and looked through a hole to see Bankotsu flat, face first in a crater with his arms and legs sprawled apart in strange... positions...

"Found him..." Someone answered in a monotone voice.

**heyoo peoples! here y'all go with another chap, and i gave ya a nice and somewhat long one too ;D AWESOME.**

**Oh and I want you to check out this preview of a story i'm working on but won't be posting anytime soon unless I get something done so here ya go...**

**~Angels and a Dove~**

** _"_**_I cannot believe that the purpose of life is to be "happy." I think the purpose of life is to be useful, to be responsible, to be compassionate. It is, above all, to matter and to count, to stand for something, to have made some difference that you lived at all." A quote from Leo C. Rosten. Every time I told myself this I thought, if the purpose is not to be happy, but to be useful, and to have made some difference, what could I do? What does fate have in plan for me? Was it to die painfully and forgotten with absolutely no reason to even live? The opposite? Or was it to simply disappear without a trace, like you never existed in the first place? To just simply fade through time like an old black and white photo in an old ancient album stored away in an attic? I never really knew the answer to what my purpose was until the time actually came. Love, it's a beautiful thing, but I never thought it was how I would have felt when my sacrifice was made, to be loved, love, and to be remembered. But this is wrong, should I have really made the decision to leave, and never come back… "Life is an amazing gift, and we should always cherish it, that is why some people make sacrifices," a quote, from me, though I never thought someone like me could ever say something like this, but after realising some things in life, it seemed almost as natural as breathing._

___This is a story about angel who turned out to be the dove. The bird with the grace of a ballerina, and the beauty of art itself. White, pure, peaceful, and magnificent, who knew something already amazing, could be even more? More amazing than even god himself had intended, something that everyone had thought to only exist in fairy tales, comes to life, and everyone sees the reality within. This is a story, that shows that you are more than what you expect, you just need to show your true self, and be who you are…_

**So how do you like my little prologue? :) I would love to hear your feedback but don't forget about The Lost Ones either in your reviews!**

**(^Anyone else find it cool how my prologue has a smaller font?)**

**Oh and I was thinking about changing my name again here are a couple suggestions- AnimauxDreams, Ichig0~Raindr0ps, TasteTheRainbowXD (again), or dreamersRainbow, or what about AnimauxRainbowXD? ya i'm gonna set up a poll, you can vote for which one you like better or just tell me if you review! ^^**

**well...**

**Ta~Ta for now my lovely animauxs! 3**

**~LOVE- all- we- HATE~**


	21. Chapter 21

"**OMG she changed her name AGAIN!" oui! I did mon amies! LOVE-all-we-HATE didn't really fit me :/ so now it's AnimauxRainbowXD because apparently TasteTheRainbowXD wasn't available anymore no atter how many ways I put it TT_TT sigh, je suis tres desole my animauxs! But I think I'll keep this new name for a while! XD **

**Oh, and uh, sorry fer not updating in a while, only like 14 days left of school then *gulp* we start studying for EXAMS! NNOOOOO! EVIL! EVIL! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! It's not symmetriccaalll! (What the shit? Get out of here Death the Kid!) LOL so ya, let's see how I do because I'm planning (hoping) that I can at least update 3 stories pour tout le monde! Sorry if y'all can't understand my random frenchiness, but it's become a habit… **

**(LOL I meant to update this chap a while ago, sorry guys! But now you know why I haven't updated ;) and guess what… WHAT TIME IS IT SUMMA TIME! IT'S MY VACATION! XD Yep, All exams are over What did I do my first day off? I went to wonderland and saw wonder jam and went on as many roller coasters as I could and some TWICE! XD)**

**Ah the Disclaimerrrrrr!: Inuyasha et Rosario Vampire! **

**Commencer l'histoire!**

"Mmm.." I moaned as I slowly started to gain consciousness. I balled up my hand and I could feel the fabric of a bed sheet which obviously meant that I was in a bed, somewhere…

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly which made my face go blue and I collapsed back onto the bed groaning. "Baddd idea…" I mumbled clutching my forehead and tightly shutting my eyes. I heard someone chuckle and my eyes widened at the realization that someone had just saw me look like a complete idiot.

"You idiot…" See? I brought my hands away from my face and looked to my right to see a certain black haired boy. I frowned and looked away at the wall in front of me.

"Hmm…" Was all that came out of my mouth even though they were closed… but it still counts doesn't it? Hm, oh well.

Inuyasha seemed to notice my actions and understood them clearly because he frowned and his eyes grew sad. He looked through the window on his right and brought his hands together. "Kagome... I'm sorry…" He apologized sincerely.

My lips formed a tight line. I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive him so easily? Or should I say no, you screwed up! Never! Never you hear me! Well, I'm obviously not going to say that… What should I do, I've never actually imagined myself in this kind of Situation…

Inuyasha noticed my silence and decided that I didn't want to talk about or that I didn't forgive him. He got up from his seat and started to head to the door. My eyes widened and I did something that I definitely didn't expect I would ever do. EVER. My body just seemed to act on its own.

"No! Wait!" I cried, throwing the sheets off me and stumbling off the bed to get to Inuyasha. My eyes were wide with fear, because when Inuyasha started to leave, it felt almost… permanent, like he was never coming back again, it was over.

I grabbed onto him and hugged him from his back. He stopped frozen with his hand on the door handle. I clutched him tightly and laid my head on his back. "Don't go…" I whispered, my voice coming out in more of a soft whimper.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Don't go…" I was frozen. This was a side of Kagome that I haven't seen since we were small kids. It was around winter time and we were out playing hide and go seek in the dark in the woods behind the mansion. Some stranger had found her and started to take her away unwillingly. When I found her I almost killed the dude but I guess sending him to the hospital was good enough.

Kagome told me that she was so scared of being taken away and never seeing anyone again. She was always terrified of the idea of leaving and never returning, being gone forever alone… I guess that's how she felt right now, like I was going to just get up and walk out of her life.

I bowed my head and turned around to hug her back. She buried her head in my chest silently and I closed my eyes and rested my chin on top of her head. "I'm not leaving you… So don't worry, I'll never do that again…" I comforted holding her tighter.

I felt her clutch my shirt tighter on my back. Kagome… You've always been like a sister to me…

**Kagome's POV**

_But I wish we were more… _I kept my eyes closed the prevent my tears from falling. Why did you have to love Kikyo, why couldn't it have been me….? Why does she get everything?

Why am I having such horrible thoughts…?

A tear slipped and Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked down at me.

No! Don't look at me like that! NO! I tore my gaze away from him and pushed him away to the side and quickly slipped through the door and out of the building holding my mouth with watery eyes.

**I'll update again by next week Well, I'll try ;P **


	22. Chapter 22

**Or I'll double update **

**I owe you guys :P **

**Oh by the way….. THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! DX this is the second last chappppp! GASP! I know right! Where did the time go? They grow up so fast! *animatedly crying* But I'm gonna make these long ones. XD YYAAYYYYY! OH MY! But will there be a sequel? We will see BWAMWAHAWCK! (Don't make fun of my laugh.)**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha et Rosario Vampire.**

I can't breathe… it hurts to much to. Maybe I was just thirsty? Yah, that's it, it's not because of that fool. Damn… What am I going to do? What does he think of me now… The girl who watches the boy she loves from a distance, while he loves some other girl. She always gets to talk to him because she's all he thinks about. While I stand in the darkness full of jealously just _wishing _that he would just _look _at me that special way. But no, I will always stay in the friend zone, I'm not even a rebound, but I guess I never was. Everybody would probably think _he _was moving on too fast, "_oh my, do you think he's just playing with the Higurashi girls? He did move on quite fast, and I swear he was so madly in love with _her," he's not that type of person though. He's like a puppy that got lost and can't find his way home. Will he ever find the love he once had again… Or maybe… will he find a new one…?

My thoughts rang through my mind over and over again, I was thinking about this situation so much, I think my brain is actually going to explode.

As I sat here in the darkness under a canopy of thick trees I couldn't help thinking about it. With no one to interrupt, just me and my own thoughts alone. I stared around at my surroundings. At the lonely shrub across from me, all the fallen pine cones hiding in the lush dark green grass providing me the scent of forest. Trees invaded the grass surrounding me making it so that if I looked pass each one, all I saw was more trees, not a single trace of human or demon. The only actual light shown through the small holes in the leaves above telling me that it was around morning, or sunset… I completely lost track of what time of the day it was. I ran away so fast that it made me dizzy, I couldn't even bother to see what time of the day it was…

I feel kind of lonely now; it's so quiet and peaceful that it's scary.

I leaned into the feeling the ruff bark against my back. I looked up the canopy and clutched my knees tighter. The tears silently ran down my face and they glistened in my wide, broken angel eyes. Right now, It felt like I was in one of those black and white movies without any sound, just signs, emotions, and acts.

But, all that burned away and the film stopped all of a sudden.

I shivered from the words that came out his mouth, it sounded so foreign, I don't think he's ever said my name like that before… It sounded… like… like…..

_**~Love~**_

_But the question is, was it?_

**Was it? Was it? Who knows? Au revoir pour now!**

~_**AnimauxRainbowXD **_


	23. Chapter 23 FINAL

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha et Rosario Vampire**

I ran, I didn't want to face him, I _couldn't _even look at him.

Sure I know should've stayed to talk to him like in some fairy tale. Then _everything_ would get better and we live happily ever after or at least something like that.

But I know that this is not one of those stories, this is real shit, not some stupid story told at bedtime. And there ain't going to be a happy ending here. Inuyasha's not a prince charming, and I sure as hell am not going to be his princess. Infact the truth was that I never really wanted to be his princess, though honestly speaking I _really _wanted to be. It's just that I didn't _need _to be.

He had Kikyo, probably the best person in the world for him. Beautiful, smart, mature, kind, caring... It's a wonder to me how he can live without her, she's a real keeper, and I doubt he would waste time moving on with _me. _

Average looks, messy hair, often cold, annoying, hard to handle, immature, sometimes whiney... It would probably take a miracle for someone to even like me considering I probably have the worst personality in history...

My face was solid as I ran through the forest. Usually I would run not even knowing where I was going but this time was different, because I had a distinct destination.

I saw it coming up as I ran closer, the gate to the school. Also known as my exit to freedom. Make it past those gates and I was home free! But only temporarily to get my mind straight, I can't live without my friends.

But, to my despair someone had beat me to the gate. Shit. And no, it wasn't Inuyasha—thank god... but still. Fudge.

I skidded to a stop and was met by angry eyes.

"You're not leaving! Not this time!" Sango exclaimed, red eyes and fangs gleaming.

I narrowed my eyes. "I couldn't even control the first time! Cut me some slack!" I retorted. I looked down, aggravated. My friends don't trust me! No, they don't understand me.

"I need some time alone for a bit... besides," I looked up, "I don't even like school, so why bother attending!" I yelled.

I watched Sango's eye's blaze as she stood up straight and tall with her head up. "You're not leaving..." I stayed silent curiously as she paused for a moment, "without us." I looked around and out of the shadows of the tree's came Ayame and Rin.

"You would be miserable alone anyways." Rin smiled at me and stuck her tongue out.

I stared at my friends for moment, and then smirked. "Well, then I propose we all take a looong little break. Explore a bit!" I thought for a moment. "When was the last time I wasn't under stupid rules anyways...?" I mumbled.

My friends laughed and smiled at me but something made me frown and sharply turn. Sango must have smelt it too because she looked at me strangely, but even more strangely I understood what she meant.

I frowned sadly and looked in the direction Inuyasha was coming from. Who knows when I'll see him again, but hopefully when I do, I'll be able to look him in the eyes again because I really can't right now.

I looked at Rin and saw suitcases around her and her wand ready for my signal.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

I looked at Rin and nodded. "Good-bye for now Inuyasha!" I said trying to keep a straight face.

Inuyasha kept getting closer and I kept looking back at Rin waiting for her to do some spell or something. Sango and Ayame did the same thing. "Rin, what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"let's go!" I ordered. Rin grinned at me and my eyes widened. I whipped my head around and I felt lips on my own and arms circled around my back.

I heard Rin giggle as she waved her wrist. "Bibidy bobidy boo!"

I think she was going to punch her later.

**Whoe. I'm not mean, OF COURSE THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! ;) But anyways I hope you liked this chapter,THE LAST ONE. **


End file.
